


of last minute grocery shopping and parenting tips

by AsunaChinaDoll



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Disaster Din Djarin, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Grocery Store, Mandomera, Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but it's okay we still love him, literally running into them, they're adorable and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: Din really should have been paying attention.But now he haswhat do babies eatin his search history, and a poor woman in front of him rubbing at her ankle because he was looking down instead of ahead.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	of last minute grocery shopping and parenting tips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amukmuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/gifts).



> Heyo!! Hope everyone's doing okay. I received a lovely prompt from [amukmuk](https://amukmuk.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr from a cliche trope prompt list and I was more than glad to provide for her this little ficlet. Hope you like it! :)))
> 
>  **Prompt #28:** _"We literally ran into each other"_

Din really should have been paying attention.

But now he has _what do babies eat_ in his search history, and a poor woman in front of him rubbing at her ankle because he was looking down instead of ahead. 

He felt the jolt of an abrupt stop run through his wrist, a hand curled around the handle of his shopping cart, at the same moment hearing a surprised yelp. His attention snaps up to the source, his face contorted with shock and an apology on his tongue.

“I am so sorry, ma’am. I should’ve been watching where I was going,” he says in a rush, feeling the back of his neck heat. “Are you okay?”

The woman blows out a breath before straightening, turning to look him in the eye. Dark hair frames her face, and she flashes him a close-lipped smile, waving her hand dismissively.

“I’m fine,” she answers easily, although he thinks it may be to sooth him. “I was just startled.”

He grimaces. 

“I really am sorry, ma’am,” he replies, holding his hands up placatingly. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. Is there anything I can do for you?”

The woman shakes her head. 

“No, you’re fine,” she reassures. “I completely understand. Believe it or not, I’ve been distracted once or twice before in my life.”

A part of Din wants to insist, but the woman’s eyes are genuine. He nods to her, about to wheel his cart off.

“Are _you_ alright?” She asks, and he blinks in surprise, stilling. 

“Me?”

She breathes a laugh. “Yes. Even before you tried to run me over, you seemed in a bit of a panic.”

Din exhales, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Sorry,” he says. “I’m…”

Din is a private man. So he isn’t sure why, but a part of him wants to tell her. He hasn’t even told Cara yet, and she’s his partner. Confiding in a total stranger is just absurd. 

He must have taken too long, noticing the way the woman’s face shifts, her eyes widening slightly. 

“I’m sorry, it’s none of my business—”

“I’m adopting a kid,” he blurts. “He’s coming home tomorrow.”

Saying it aloud seems to solidify it. He is nervous. He is excited. He is terrified. His blood thrums with it all, awaiting the woman’s reaction. To his surprise, she softens, smiling warmly. 

Maybe it’s the stress and anxiety of the past few weeks roiling in his chest that made his mouth move before he could think. Or maybe it has something to do with the kindness rooted in this woman’s eyes and the sincerity lacing her voice and the gentle curve of her lips. 

The word _pretty_ flashes through his mind. He shakes his head minutely, clearing his throat.

“Anyway, I looked in my fridge and realized that I needed to go grocery shopping.” He forces a chuckle, prepared to see judgement on the woman’s face. He finds none. 

“Oh, well, I don’t blame you,” she replies, understanding in her tone as she brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’ve been there before.”

He perks up a little at that, tilting his head. He asks, “You have kids?”

She grins, eyes brightening with motherly pride, and he thinks that he likes her smile. 

“Yes, I have a nine-year-old daughter. Her name is Winta.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you.”

And because Din is glad to have met a parent, and at this point he’s more than desperate for some tips, he says, “Um, if you have a few minutes, would you mind—could I get some advice?”

“Sure,” she responds slowly. “I can try.”

“The kid, he’s twenty-two months old, and I’m not exactly sure what he can eat…” His voice trails off, realizing how foolish he sounds and just how out of his depth he is. He suddenly wishes he didn’t say anything at all, wanting an escape. A hole in the floor will do nicely.

The woman blinks, and his face reddens. He’s about to open his mouth to spill out an explanation, but the woman smiles again, an amused but charmed glint in her dark eyes. He thinks his heart skips a beat at the sight. 

“Do you have something to write with?”

He scribbles down everything she says on the back of a crumpled receipt he found in his pocket, nothing but gratitude flooding his chest. 

“Thank you,” he tells her again, and she waves it off. 

“It’s not a problem,” she replies. “I’m glad I could help. Even if you tried to run me over.”

His face pinches slightly despite her teasing tone, and he’s about to apologize again when she speaks up.

“Could I see that?” She gestures to the receipt and pen in his hands. He complies. At the bottom of his notes, she quickly writes something down before folding it up and handing it back to him. The corner of her mouth lifts as she meets his gaze. 

“I don’t normally do this,” she starts slowly. “But I know the struggle of raising a child on your own. So, if you need any more parenting tips.”

Din blinks, a little surprised, before giving her a small smile.

He tells her, “Thank you.”

With that, they give their friendly goodbyes, and he watches her momentarily, walking away to the check-out lines. 

He looks down at the paper in his hand, unfolding it carefully. Written in neat cursive beneath his chicken scratch is a phone number and her name. 

_Omera_.

He mouths it to himself, liking how it feels on his tongue. 

He decides that more parenting tips couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <333
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/) for more Mandomera content because I love them TvT


End file.
